Most seat trims produced can be extremely hard to work with, especially if cold or even at room temperature. The trim is difficult to properly locate when worked into or over the seat frame and cushion material. In addition, many seat materials are cloth, vinyl or leather and contain wrinkles. The manufacturers of seats in the automobile industry have used heat, steam or a combination of both to relax the trim and make it more pliable and therefore make the seat trim much easier to work with during the installation over the seat frame, cushion or back. Manufacturers have also employed heat to de-wrinkle the material once it is placed in the seat frame, thereby making it more aesthetically pleasing and professional in appearance. The heating of the seat trim also allows for the trim to better conform to the frame and cushion. The method most often used in the automobile industry during the manufacture of seats is to employ large ovens in the final stage of production to de-wrinkle and relax the fabric after installation. One of the objectives of this invention is, however, to heat the seat trim before it is placed over the frame and cushion material to allow the individual installer to have a more relaxed and pliable trim, making his job much easier. Another object of this invention is to not use large ovens that heat the seat material before it goes to the individual workers for placing it on the cushion and frame material, but to heat the material right at the individual work station. This allows for the infrared heater to be much smaller and less expensive to make, use and maintain. This smaller seat trim heater also saves energy and time. If the heater is right at the workstation, the individual worker can place the seat trim over the heater, heat it and place it directly on the seat. If the seat trim has to be heated in a large oven before it is delivered to the workstation, there is the extra requirement of time to move the seating material from the ovens to the worker and back to the ovens. Also, the small trim heater will use less energy since the energy is focused directly at the seat trim, whereas in a large oven several seat trims must be heated together. This smaller seat trim heater is also the most practical, since seat trims cannot be heated prior to shipping to the work station, and since the seat trims cannot be heated after they have been placed over the frame and cushion material. The small seat trim heater at the workstation also saves space versus the large ovens.